Second Generation: The Jouney Begins
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: [Major DH spoilers] Albus was hoping for a quiet normal first year at Hogwarts. Just doing what he was told and fitting in. Normal isn't something that happens to Potters. Even if James and Rose weren't there his life would still be crazy!


Jem: Oh noez. This baka has started another one! I'll try not to die on Mattoid and keep this one running at the same time! Little warning though, if you have not read the whole entire series of Harry Potter go away now. I will not hold back any information from any of the books. Be warned. Heck I'm even considering making ---- a ghost at the school! Ha! I was nice enough to blank that out! Don't you love me? Anyways, Albus! Hit it with the disclaimer!

Albus with the Disclaimer: Jem does not own Harry Potter or any characters that J.K. Rowling created. She does however own all of her original characters (that are 100 percent original). She also does not own little Scorpius despite how much she wants to. It's not allowed. Sorry Jem.

** Chapter One: The Hectic Train Ride**

'_It takes my choice into account. I won't be a Slytherin! I won't!" _The mousy little boy reassured himself as his parents disappeared and the train pulled around a corner.

"Albus!" A red headed girl yelled over the chatter of other children as she grabbed the boy's wrist. "Come on! James found an empty compartment for us. Hurry up already."

Albus smiled apologetically and followed after his cousin through the Hogwarts students still trying to find somewhere to sit for the long train ride. He adjusted his glasses nervously and readjusted the strap of his carryon bag again. _'I wonder if James was this nervous when he was going to Hogwarts.'_ He wondered as he was dragged into a small little compartment.

Already sprawled out across one of the seats was Albus' older brother James. He looked like he had been going to Hogwarts on this train forever, even though it was only his second year going to Hogwarts. The older boy's flaming red hair was grown out a bit past his ears and his face was covered with the red mass on his head. His single bag with his Hogwarts uniform was under his head being used as a pillow.

Albus and Rose sat down on the seat across from the lazy boy. Rose picked her orange tabby, Apollo, off the ground and placed him in her lap. Albus and James' owls were in their cages above them on the luggage racks.

Albus took one look at his brother and said quietly, "James, Mom doesn't like it when you cover your face with your hair."

James' eyes fluttered open and a cocky grin spread across his face as he sat up. "Oh whatchya gonna do Albie? Are ya gonna send Mommy a letter telling on me?"

Albus turned bright red and bit his lip, shifting his gaze out the window.

"James! Don't tease Albus! He's already nervous enough already! Geez you're so immature." Rose said rolling her eyes. She sent Albus a reassuring smile and added, "And you look like a homeless Muggle with your hair in your face anyways."

James glared at Rose, brushing his hair out of his face rather quickly. "I do not! You don't even know what a homeless Muggle looks like Rose! 'Sides you have no right to be acting all high and mighty. If you keep acting like that the giant squid might pull you out of the boat and eat you for dinner."

Color drained from both of the first years' faces and Rose said with the firmest voice she could muster, "The giant squid doesn't eat people. You're just lying."

The cocky grin spread across James' face again and he shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

In attempt to change the subject Albus quickly said, "Hey James, where is Victoire? Why isn't she with us?"

The redheaded boy rolled his eyes and said in a 'well duh' tone, "Why would she want to sit with us? We're first and second years. She is obviously hanging with her sixth year friends."

"Oh. True." Albus said quietly as he let his eyes wander to the passing scenery once again.

It appeared that James was about to start speaking again when a very loud shrill yell rang out through the train. "SCORPY!"

A bit after the yell the door to the children's compartment slid open and a short little girl stood in the doorway. Albus figured she had long hair, but it was hard to tell since it was pulled up in two large pigtails on either side of her head. The ends of the pigtails were a bright neon blue. Her eyes were large, but not bug eye large, and they were almost colorless being such a pale blue close to silver. She obviously was like Albus and James when it came to changing into the uniform, changing at the last possible moment. She was a cutsie little thing and after a few years she probably would end up being the heartthrob of multiple boys.

She looked at the three them then asked, "Has a kid like-" She paused and held her hand way above her head, which was probably an accurate height since she was so small. "This tall and he has like _really_ pale blonde hair come by? Looks like he has bleached it 3 million times and each time he left it in for like an hour! Oh, and he has like creepy pale blue eyes and actually all of him is pretty pale."

The three shook their heads slowly, quite shocked at the sudden intrusion.

The girl sighed and glanced around at them again. "Well thanks anyways." She smiled and waved. "I might be back later to see if he thought of hiding somewhere I've already checked! Toodle-o!" The girl giggled and skipped away.

"What was that about?" Albus asked James with a raised eyebrow.

James stared at Albus and rolled his eyes. "Like I would really know what some first year is looking for, please."

"Oh." Albus said sheepishly as he stood to close the door that the girl had thrown open. Just as he was about to shut it the girl reappeared and ran right into the unsuspecting Albus.

"Ah!" Albus squeaked as he fell back onto the floor of the compartment.

The girl fell back onto the floor of the hallway and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." She jumped up and said, "I was also wondering if the yummy rot-your-teeth-out trolly has started its rounds yet."

"Not yet." Rose said with a smile at Albus who was still sitting dazed on the floor.

"Okay! Thanks a tons-ies! Uh, sorry again." The girl giggled again and disappeared, but her loud yell suddenly sounded through the halls again with another, "SCORPY!"

"Well she's a weird one." James said with a laugh as he lay back down on the seats.

"She seems interesting. Wonder who she is." Rose said with a small smile. She looked down at Albus on the floor and asked, "Are you going to get up Albus?"

The small boy jumped up and quickly brushed himself off. "Y-yeah. I was just caught off guard really." He stammered as he reached out to close the door again.

Suddenly he was pulled back into his seat by Rose as a boy rather tall for a first year walked into the doorway with a weary look on his face. He fit the description that the girl had given of an 'overall pale kid' perfectly. "Has a real eccentric looking real short first year come by here asking about a 'kid' that fits my description?"

The three nodded and the kid sighed in relief. "Then she won't be coming back here for a while. The sweets cart if working its way through the train now." He looked at the three and smiled a small smile. "It wouldn't hurt that I sit here for a bit would it?"

Rose and Albus shook their heads and scooted over to make room for the boy on their side of the compartment, not wanting to ask the older boy sprawled out across the seats to move. James was glaring at the first year that sat down next to the others. "Don't you have some cronies to hang with, Malfoy?"

Realization came to Rose and Albus that the boy now sitting next to them was the same boy Ron had told them not to get friendly with. Now the name 'Scorpy' made sense.

The small smile that had been on Scorpius' face melted away and was replaced with a scowl, "Just because your parents don't like my father doesn't mean you should hate me, Potter."

James was about to make a snide comeback when once again the door to their compartment burst open.

A very tall boy that looked around his 4th or 5th year stood in the doorway. He had long black hair that was tied back loosely with a red ribbon, which matched his blood red tips. He had the same eyes as the girl that had just come in and he had the same facial structure as her as well. "Has a loud pipsqueak or pale albino come by- Oh hey! It's my favorite Beater! James!" The boy looked at the other three and grinned again. "And hey! It's my unfavorite albino!"

"Aries! Hey how was your summer?" James asked, completely ignoring Scorpius now, as he moved over to let the teen sit down next to him.

Aries grinned and plopped down next to the 2nd year. "Well it was very annoying. Silly little Nixie interrogated me all summer about Hogwarts. She probably knows more than some 2nd years." He laughed and looked at Rose and Albus. "Ah! So it's the other Potter and new Weasly! I hope you have your father's amazing Seeker skills kid. Our last one is gone and James is more like a Weasly, I say. Seeking for him is hopeless, but I say he is the bloody best Beater in years. It's a good thing that the rule about first years not being allowed to play was changed with our Quidditch loving headmaster. If it wasn't we would have been demolished by even Hufflepuff, heck we might not have been able to play if your brother hadn't shown up with his bloody Beater skills."

"I'll take that as a compliment." James said with a laugh, then to Rose and Albus he said, "This is Aries Ionous, the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor." He paused as a thought came to him. "Oh wait, that crazy girl that looks like a mini-you must be that sister you were always talking about!" He looked over at Scorpius with a small glare and added, "Why the hell was she looking for _Malfoy_?"

Before Aries could reply a very loud voice sounded through the compartment once more as the door was flung open. "SCORPY! YAY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" The girl that had left just a bit ago flew into the compartment and onto the poor Scorpius.

"Aw looks like she found you Scorpy." Aries said teasingly with a wink to James.

"Don't call me Scorpy." Scorpius said in stern tone as he attempted to push away the girl that was practically glued to him.

"Aww, but Scorpy! Nixie always calls you that! You don't yell at her!" The teen said in a mocking voice.

Scorpius finally succeeded in pushing 'Nixie' off of him and over onto her brother. "That's because no matter what I say she would never be able to actually say my name." He nodded to Rose and Albus as he stood abruptly. "I'm leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit." The small amount of color that had been in his face was completely gone as he dashed out of the compartment. "I was so hoping she would suddenly loose her magic and become a squib." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Scorpy lies! I know he's lying! You don't think that! Get back here Scorpy! I just found you!" The girl Aries called 'Nixie' yelled as she jumped off her brother's lap and ran after the poor kid.

Albus and Rose glanced at each other then at James, who was staring at Aries. "Since when did you know the Malfoys, Aries?" Asked the redheaded boy.

Aries laughed and shook his head. "We used to live next to them before we moved in with our Aunt. Nixie and Scorpius were real close, unfortunately. We haven't seen the kid since we moved. The second Nixie saw that albino she was jumping all over the place trying to find him."

"Ugh. Sounds like a handful trying to keep her away from that brat." James said with a laugh.

"It is." Aries stood and waved to the three. "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't attempt to kill my little sister. Oh and James, the Quidditch team is a few compartments down. Come hang with us later on during the ride. And don't forget to keep an eye out for kids with potential for being a Beater. Jeez all of our members had to graduate."

Once Aries was gone James lay back down on the seat with a smug grin. "Ha. The guys on the team weren't kidding when they said that Aries had a sister complex."

Albus stared at his brother as if he was a whole different person. He had no idea that James had so many friends at the school! Sure he had only been talking to one person, but the way he acted it was as if there were tons more. It only made the poor boy even more nervous about going to Hogwarts. Oh how he hoped that he would fit in.

"Well you two are boring." James said with a yawn. He stood and waved to his brother and cousin. "Have fun being sorted, oh and make sure you try hard not to get in Slytherin, Albus. Despite what Dad says I know he would be real disappointed if his son was sorted into that scummy house." The redhead laughed as he walked down the hall.

Once he was out of hearing range Rose finally spoke up after the many intrusions. "He's not serious and I don't see what's wrong with that Malfoy boy. He was very polite if I do say so myself. Though I feel rather sorry for him with that loud girl chasing after him."

"Well if what her brother said was true you could feel sorry for the girl too. She probably missed her friend and then he runs away from her the second he sees her." Albus said quietly as he moved over onto the seat that James had been occupying. What his brother had said as he was leaving made the butterflies start to flutter around in stomach once again.

"I'm going to go see how long it is before we get to the school." Rose said suddenly as she stood up, Apollo falling onto the ground with a loud meow before he jumped into Albus' lap instead. "I'm getting so anxious! I want to get into a house already!" She ran her fingers through her hair quickly then smiled at Albus. "You'll be fine here alone, right Albus?"

"O-of course Rose! It's just a train ride! Why would I not be fine?"

Her grin grew wider and she skipped out to go find the conductor.

Albus slumped down in his seat and let out a long sigh as he stroked the cat in his lap. The butterflies were going crazy and he felt like he was going to puke. What if he really did get into Slytherin? What if James was right? What if Dad did hate him and was lying about not caring? At least he could be sure about one thing. If he did get into Gryffindor he had a chance of being the Seeker.

Now Albus tried very hard not to get over confident and cocky about anything he did, but he wanted to believe he had a small right to be a bit proud in his ability to be a Seeker in Quidditch. True, he had never played in a real game before, but when playing with his cousins or neighborhood kids he was always the Seeker and his team always won. Even his father was proud of him, so yes, he told himself, he was allowed to be a bit confident about his skills.

"But what if I'm put in Slytherin! Then I can't be the Seeker for Gryffindor!" He exclaimed to himself with another dragged out sigh.

"There is nothing all that bad about Slytherin now, but personally I hope I get into Ravenclaw." A girl's voice said from the doorway.

Albus looked over with a start to see a mussy haired brunette staring at him with a small smile.

"Hi!" She said peppily as she sat down across from the boy. "I'm Rosemary Finnigan! I couldn't help overhearing the conversation you were having with yourself. My daddy was telling me earlier how there hasn't been a big baddy from Slytherin since Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter." Rosemary stared at Albus and her jaw dropped. "You're his son aren't you? You're a Potter!"

Albus looked away from her sheepishly and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Wow! My Daddy was a friend of yours! And my Mum was in his House and the same year as him too! That's so cool!" She smiled and stood again. "Good luck on getting into Gryffindor-" She paused and stared at Albus as if she was asking for his name.

"A-Albus." He muttered looking at her with a small smile. Her little talk made him feel a bit better. Maybe if he was put in Slytherin it wouldn't be that bad.

"Ah, well good luck Albus." Rosemary waved to him politely and headed down the hall.

Once again he was alone and all was quite. It was nice. Quiet was a rare thing back at home and Albus had a strong suspicion that days at Hogwarts weren't going to be any better. The peaceful sanity of the silence was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the wall on the small compartment.

Albus looked over to the doorway and saw the 'Nixie' girl standing there with a smile.

"Hiyos! I was wondering if it would be fine if I sat in here. Scorpy, the guy that was in here earlier, locked himself in one of the compartments and wouldn't let me in!"

'_Well so much for my sane silence.' _Albus thought gloomily to himself. Not to be rude he said, "Sure. The candy cart should be coming by soon anyways."

The smile on the girl's face shrunk and she started to walk away. "Of course I could just find somewhere else to sit or something."

'_Am I that bad a liar?"_ Albus wondered in his mind as he quickly and sincerely said, "No! No! That's okay! Sit. I really don't mind." He smiled and patted the seat across from him. He could get his silence some other time.

She immediately brightened up and plopped herself down in the seat. "It was kinda rude of me earlier to just keep popping in and out without even introducing myself! I'm Sphyx Ionous! Nice to meetchyas!"

"Albus Potter." Ablus said with a smile. Maybe he had found a friend.

Now that she was sitting right across from him, and not running around all over the place, Albus had a better look at Sphynx's appearance. She had rather pale skin for someone with such dark hair and she was in fact very short, barely even Albus' measly height. She was wearing a simple outfit of a tight black hoodie and blue jeans, which were massively ripped at the knees. Sticking out the pocket of her hoodie was a magazine that looked a lot like the Quibbler. For some reason Sphynx seemed like the type that would be interested in the Quibbler.

Albus' gaze traveled to her face again and noticed her ears, which had two piercings in both ears. When he thought back to her brother he was pretty sure he saw a couple earrings in his ears as well. Aries and his sister also both had the neon colored tips, odd way to show family resemblance.

"Aries-ie was saying that you're gonna try to be the new Seeker for Gryffindor!" Sphynx said with a big smile, interrupting Albus' thoughts.

Albus blushed a bit and looked out the window. "Well I don't even know if I'm going to be in Gryffindor, but if I am I will at least try. There will be tons of older kids that will probably be better than me anyways."

"Aw really? You're brother was saying that you could easily be the new Seeker though." Sphynx shrugged then raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't you be in Gryffindor? You're a Potter man!"

"James keeps telling me I could be put in Slytherin."

"Ha! I can't see _you_ as a Slytherin." The girl laughed and poked her head out the door. With a squeal she jumped up and ran down the hall.

Albus was about to get up to see if she was going to come back when she ran in again with her arms full of candy. "Taa daa! Since you're cool and let me stay here instead of being with that loud bunch of crazy Quidditch boys I got enough to share! Oh where's that girl you were with anyways?"

"Rose went to see how much longer till we get to Hogwarts." Albus muttered as he caught a box of Bertie Botts that Sphynx had thrown at him.

At that moment Rose bounded in saying in an authoritative voice, "We have only thirty more minutes till we get there! You -oh- two better get dressed in your uniforms soon! Oh! Fizzing Whizzbees! I love those."

Sphynx grinned and handed the redhead a packet. "Help yourself. I got enough for an army."

"Sphynx Ionous, right? I ran into your brother again before coming back. I'm Rose Weasly." Rose held out her hand with a smile.

After shaking the outstretched hand Sphynx popped a Chocolate Frog in her mouth and stared at the two cousins. "Either of you think it would be fun to ride the giant squid in the lake?"

Rose and Albus stared at the odd girl with wide eyes as if she had just suggested keeping a troll as a pet. "Why would we want to do _that_?" Rose finally asked in tone quite like her mother's when talking to Ron.

"Well don't you think it would be a fun thing to do? You know, go swimming with a giant fish!"

"Squids aren't fish Sphynx. They are mollusks, the same family as octopi or cuttlefish." Rose informed her.

"Seriously? I was so sure it was a giant fish! That sucks." Sphynx sighed and popped a Liquorice Wand into her mouth. "Well anyways doesn't the idea sound like fun? It'd be like swimming with dolphins only it's not a fish, but a molly thingy!"

Albus spoke up before Rose could and said, "Dolphins aren't fish either Sphynx."

The girl's jaw dropped, and the candy wand that she was sucking on fell onto the floor. "Are you bloody serious? They aren't? You aren't swimming with a fish when you're swimming with a dolphin? That's sucks! Are you gonna tell me next that sharks aren't marine reptiles?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Where are you getting all of these absurd ideas? Squids are mollusks, dolphins are mammals, and sharks are fish."

Sphynx fell back in her seat with her head resting against the wall. "All I have known has been turned into chaos. How can I survive?"

"Didn't anyone teach you basic biology?" Rose asked with a large sigh. "True, wizards don't bother teaching about normal animals, but knowing what's a fish from a mammal should be common knowledge. Even Albus knew that a dolphin wasn't a fish!"

"Are you saying something about my basic knowledge?" Albus asked suddenly, staring intently at Rose.

Rose flushed a bright red and firmly shook her head. "No! I didn't mean it like that Albus!"

"20 minutes till the train arrives at Hogwarts!" A passing prefect yelled.

"You two still need to get changed! Hurry! You don't want to miss the boats!"

Albus pushed the two girls out of the compartment and changed into his uniform. When they came back in Sphynx was all dressed in her uniform as well. He gave her a questioning look and she simply smiled and gathered up her leftover candies, stuffing them in a black bag.

"I'll see you all later. Hope we end up in the same house!" She giggled and skipped out down the hall.

The rest of the train ride was pretty peaceful with only the chatter of Rose talking about all the spells she wanted to learn that she hadn't already and other academic things. Albus simply tuned her out and watched the scenery outside. How had it become night already? It felt like he had just gotten on the train and said goodbye to his parents yet at the same time it felt like a century ago.

The train came to an abrupt stop and immediately the hall was jam packed with people going out.

"Well lets get going." Rose said with smile. She picked Apollo up and gently placed him in his cage. "See you later boy."

When the two finally were able to squeeze out the door Albus noticed Sphynx and her brother near Hagrid talking to each other. As he walked closer to them he could hear what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah! A squid isn't a fish!" Sphynx yelled throwing her hands into the air.

Aries' jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief. "No way! I was so sure that thing was a fish!"

Albus smiled and tapped Rose on the shoulder, pointing at the two. "Now you know where she got the idea that a squids a fish."

"Yeah it's a mollu-something-er-other!" Sphynx said, not noticing Albus and Rose walking up to her.

"Wait so does that mean dolphins aren't fish either?" Aries asked suspiciously.

"They aren't! Can you believe that?"

The tall boy tilted his head back with his fingers on his forehead. "All I have know is shattered to pieces."

"I know that's what I said!"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Who raised those two?" She asked herself as she walked up to Hagrid.

The tall burly man looked down at Rose and Albus with a big smile. "Rose an' Albus! Good to see 'yer! Excited 'bout startn' at Hogwarts?"

"Very." The two said with equally big smiles.

"Great! You can go on an' find a boat 'fer you two."

"Thanks Hagrid." Albus said with a smile as he and Rose headed for the lake. They could hear Hagrid yelling for first years to gather and then he started yelling at Aries to not try to sneak onto the boats.

"Albus! Rose! Hey wait for me!"

Albus turned around and saw Sphnyx running towards him, waving her hands in the air. Once she caught up with them he smiled and said, "So your brother was pretty shocked about the squid too, huh?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed the small girl as the three started walking towards the boats again. "He was as sure as I that squids were fish along with dolphins!"

"Who raised you two?" Rose muttered to herself.

The three reached the boats and quite a few were already full and all of them had at least one person in it already.

"Four per boat!" Hagrid yelled as he came up behind Albus. He looked down and smiled at Sphynx. "I hope you ain't as much trouble as 'yer brother is."

"Oh no I'm not!" Sphynx said happily as she skipped off to one of the boats with a pale figure sitting in it. "HI SCORPY!" She yelled as she pounced into the boat and on top of Scorpius.

"I don't feel so safe with those two together." Rose said quietly looking at Scorpius, who was desperately trying to pry Sphynx off him.

"I don't think anyone would want to brave being in the same boat as those two." Albus said even quieter. "At least anyone that doesn't know them. I guess it wouldn't be that hard to calm her down if she was with someone else she knew."

"Oh good idea Albus." Rose said with a sigh of relief. "Good luck." She added with a small grin as she pushed him over to the boat.

Albus was about to protest when a very loud voice yelled his name and he was dragged backwards into the boat.

"Hi Albus!" Sphynx yelled happily as well as detached from Scorpius, who was sitting as far away from her as he could in the very back of the boat.

Albus smiled uncomfortably and shot Rose, who was graciously getting into another boat with two other girls, an evil glare. He had nothing against Sphynx, but he didn't feel very safe being in _boat _over a _deep_ lake with her. Sure he was great on a broomstick, but water and him went together as well as cats and dogs.

"All yah firs' years in a boat? If yah' have extra room no worries! FORWARD!" When Hagrid yelled the last word the boats suddenly lurched forward and started gliding through the water.

"Awesome!" Sphynx yelled as she leaned over the side of the boat staring at the water.

Albus and Scorpius were safely seated in the back of the small boat with Sphynx in front of them switching from side to side staring in the water, causing the boat to shake quite a lot.

"Could you stop rocking the boat?" Albus asked quietly, trying to calm his rising nerves.

"The squid isn't going to come anywhere near us, Sphy." Scorpius said with a loud sigh.

Albus looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He definitely didn't seem like the type to give nicknames to people. Albus looked back at Sphyx, who had paid no mind to their comments, and wondered how close the two really were.

"I think I just saw it!" Sphynx yelled as she pointed at the water. "Man I wish I could pet it!"

One of the girls on the boat next to Albus' was turning quite green. Sphynx's constant rocking of the boat started small waves going out to rock the boats around them. "Why don't you just jump in and swim with it then?" She said, not meaning for Sphynx to hear her. "You could do us all a favor."

Despite what the girl thought her voice volume was Sphynx still heard her and her face lit up. "That's a great idea!" She yelled as she started to climb out of the boat.

"Wait!" Both Albus and Scorpius yelled as they jumped forward and grabbed onto the back of her robe, pulling her back into her seat.

The two stared at each other, at their hands, back at each other again then quickly let go and looked out into the water.

Albus had no idea why he had so quickly stopped the hyperactive girl sitting in front of him. Sure he didn't want to think he would be responsible for letting someone drown, but he had reacted so quickly it was odd. _'There's also that older brother of hers.'_ He thought in the back of his mind. Yes, he had strong feelings that her older brother would not be anything close to kind if he learned that Albus had let Sphnyx jump into the lake.

What confused Albus even more than his own actions was Scorpius' though. His opinion of the boy was growing better and better by the minute. The way his father and Ron talked about the Malfoys made Albus think that they were real bad, but Scorpius seemed pretty decent.

The group of first years neared the castle at an amazing speed and before Albus knew it he was already walking up the stairs into the school.

The first year of Hogwarts was about to officially start.

**End of Chapter One **

Jem: Hope you enjoyed. :3 R&R Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flaming, however, is not wanted, but is laughed at however. :3 Anyone interested in being my wonderful proof reader gimme an email to It bugs me how I am never able to notice mistakes I make. -sighs- anyways. Once again hope you enjoyed! R&R!**  
**


End file.
